The present invention relates to a shower head with a temperature-measuring function and a figurative appearance, wherein a thermometer and a water-discharging switch are disposed to ensure safety and enhance the convenience in use.
A conventional shower head for bathing is primarily composed of a handle connected with a water pipe and a water outlet located at the end of the handle. With respect to the appearance of such shower head, the shape thereof is monotonous and without attraction. As to the usage thereof, the water flow of the shower head is controlled by the faucet and therefore, when bathing an infant or baby and the water flow must be cut off immediately in consideration of too high water temperature, it is frequently difficult to reach the faucet and close the same while handling the infant or baby at the same time. As a result, a scalding accident might happen. In addition, when bathing an infant, the temperature of the water must be appropriate. However, the temperature of water is often adjusted via the hot and cold water faucets and measured by hand. In such a manner, the temperature can not be properly adjusted and measured and thus a scalding accident might take place.